ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Slicer
Slicer was a tracked robot that competed exclusively in the first series of Dutch Robot Wars. It won the first Dutch championship after defeating Lizzard in the final, but did not return for Dutch Series 2 and failed to qualify for Series 7 of the UK Robot Wars. As a result, Slicer is notable for being one of the few competitor robots never to be defeated in televised competition. Team Slicer had also previously competed with Techno-Lease in the First World Championship and the International League Championship, both of which were filmed as part of Series 3 of Robot Wars, but with little success. Robot History Slicer dominated in its opening seconds, immediately using its drum to flip over Enderbot, rendering its axe useless.Slicer continued to tear away at the defenseless Enderbot, ripping chunks out and skewing one of its wheels. Slicer pushed Enderbot into a CPZ, where Sir Killalot picked it up. He set it down again, but Enderbot had broken down. The second round was an easy victory as well; Slicer immobilised El-Mower with one hit from its drum. It continued to attack, nearly flipping El-Mower over, before the House Robots closed in and finished it off. In the Heat Final, Slicer met Enderbot again, after Enderbot won its Losers Melee following its round one defeat. This time, Enderbot kept its front end up, making it difficult for Slicer to hit it. However, Slicer eventually managed to get into position and hit one of Enderbot's tyres. It then forced Enderbot into a CPZ, where Dead Metal pulled off the loosened tyre with his pincers. Enderbot was counted out again, and Slicer advanced to the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, Slicer faced Twisted Metal and Lizzard in a melee. Having expressed fear towards Twisted Metal, the team focused on taking out Lizzard, ripping off one of its tail segments. It then attacked Lizzard head-on, but its disc could do little more than jostle the reptilian robot. Slicer continued attacking Lizzard, getting a glancing blow on Twisted Metal in the process. It then went for the pit release button, while on the other side of the arena, Twisted Metal had broken down. In the next round, Slicer met Botwork. It immediately used its drum to flick Botwork into the air and push it onto the flame pit. Botwork was having control problems and could not get off the flames on its own. Refbot helped it out, but it was smoking and its wheels were not turning. Slicer continued to buffet and toss Botwork through the air before Refbot counted it out. In the final, Slicer faced Lizzard again for the Dutch Robot Wars crown. At the start of the battle, Lizzard pushed Slicer from the side, preventing it from bringing its drum into play. Slicer eventually slipped out of Lizzard's grasp, and used its drum to jostle Lizzard again. Lizzard pushed Slicer into Dead Metal's CPZ, where the house robot cut into one of Slicer's tracks, damaging but not disabling it. Lizzard strayed into Matilda's CPZ, and after Matilda struck it with her flywheel, Slicer managed to get underneath Lizzard and push it into the arena side wall. As the clock ticked down, Slicer and Lizzard kept their distance from each other, but both were still mobile, so it went to a jury's decision. The jury ruled 2-1 in favour of Slicer, making it the first Dutch Champion. Slicer would not return to Robot Wars after this, making it one of the few robots to never lose a televised battle. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 0 Category:Competitors Category:Dutch Robot Wars Competitors Category:Dutch Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots with Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Champions Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots that have never lost a battle Category:Dutch Robot Wars Champions Category:Dutch Robot Wars Grand Finalists Category:Dutch Robot Wars Series 1 Robots Category:Dutch Champions Category:Robots that never failed to reach the Finals